


Right Here, Right Now

by PplAintReal



Series: Wincest Sex [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Impala Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Raw Sex, Rimming, Smut, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, backseat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PplAintReal/pseuds/PplAintReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants Dean and Dean wants Sam right now. The monster killing can wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here, Right Now

See the thing about Sam is that he's a insatiable bottom. He just loves being fucked. He can't get enough of it. To Sam there's no such thing as too much sex. But the kicker is that Sam loves having sex with his big brother Dean.

Sam loves his big brother Dean. Sam has an affinity for Dean's dick.

It's like 9 inches long, thick all around, with a big pink head and blue veins flowing through it.

And Dean's dick is so good to him. Every time its inside of him, it hits the p-spot just right, it gets Sam's ass juices flowing and it goes so deep.

See Dean is a hell of a top. He loves pounding a nice tight hole. He can't get enough of it. He loves to fuck someone. But the only one that he loves to fuck is his little brother Sam. But Dean calls him Sammy. Calling Sam Sammy is more endearing to Dean.

Dean loves his little brother Sam. Because he knows that Sam loves him.

Dean especially loves Sam's bussy.

It's tight on his fingers when he fingers it, its sweet on his tongue when he tastes it and its warm when his dick's inside of it and grips his dick just right.

Sam's bussy is so good that Dean can't help but tell him that every time he's inside him.

"Sammy" Dean warningly says he feels for the umpteenth time since he and Sam has been on the road on their way to the next town for another hunt as he removes Sam's hand from his crotch again.

He briefly turns to look at Sam while steering the car, his precious Impala on the highway and says "Can't you see i'm driving" a little harshly. Sam just pouts at him slouched in the passenger seat with his arms crossed. Upset that Dean won't relent to his persuasions.

Dean focuses his eyes back on the road.

"Come on De, it's been like two hours since i've had it; i need it" Sam whines putting his most pitiful pout on his face. Dean turns to smirk at him; he can't believe the sex monster that he created of his little brother. Ever since the first time he gave Sam the dick he was hooked.

Don't get it twisted though, shit Dean had been hooked too Sam had put it on him.

They both had fallen equally in love from their first time together.

"Damn Sammy don't you ever get enough i - " But before Dean could finish that sentence Sam interrupted him.

"No" Sam began petulantly "I can't help it" he finished as he turned away from Dean to look out the passenger side window. Dean looked over at him and honestly his resolve was beginning to crumble. 

*How the fuck does he do that* Dean thought as he rolled his eyes knowing that he was about to give in to Sam's will.

Dean swerves off to the side of the highway and puts the car in park and shuts the lights off. Its a good thing it just became dark outside he thinks as they are about to do what they love to do with each other.

He hates when they fuck in his baby but for Sam he loves to make that exception.

Sam looks at him and starts smiling "De what are we doing"? he asks through his smile. "What do you think"? Dean retorts back through his own smile as he starts to climb on top of Sam.

Sam welcomingly accepts Dean on top of him. The first kiss is so soft and delicate. The second kiss is soft and sweet. The third kiss is a little less soft and more of a lip biting. From there the kisses become desperate and hungry as their adrenaline starts to rise. Dean removes his lips from Sam's to place kisses along his jawline to nibble on one of Sam's ears then he places kisses all down the side of Sam's neck making Sam so hot.

"You like that Sammy"? Dean asks when he realizes that Sam might already be close to cumming by the way that he is grinding his cock inside of his hand.

"Ye -, yea" Sam stutters out breathlessly as he is already being reduced to putty inside of Dean's hands and as a result of his kisses.

Dean just does it for him.

But Sam can't cum yet so he flips them over putting Dean on his back spread out across the front seats of the Impala and the console between the seats. "Whoa" Dean says always in awe of Sam's strength. "Oh i ain't did nothing yet" Sam says as he starts to unbuckle his big brothers belt on his jeans. Once he has Dean's jeans pulled down Sam wastes no time at getting down to business.

Now Sam and Dean are both over six feet so car sex is always a little tricky for them but they manage somehow.

"I love your dick" Sam exclaims as he takes a hold of his brothers dick. "It belongs only to you Sammy" Dean says through hooded eyes as he looks down at his little brother who's eye level with his dick.

"Oh i know that" Sam responds before he starts working on it. He strokes it a few times. Then Sam takes Dean's balls right into his mouth; the whole sack. "Fuck Sammy" Dean exclaims whenever Sam works his balls and dick over. Sam loves taking every part of Dean's balls and dick into his mouth. He releases the testicles to suck on them one at a time, starting with the left one then on to the right one. As he's doing this Dean's just squirming around because its a bit ticklish. Dean's balls were hairy but Sam loved to suck on them anyway. Sam used the tip of his tongue to lick from the bottom of Dean's sack to the top of his shaft. "Uhh feels good Sammy" Dean says after a moan. "Umhmm" Sam hums in response. Dean loves the way that Sam handles his piece. Sam licks all around Dean's shaft as if he was sucking on a rocket popsicle and loving every lick of it. And according to the sounds that were coming out of Dean's mouth and judging by all the squirming he was doing he loved every lick too. Sam went to the top of the shaft then proceeded to lick around the tip and head of Dean's penis. "Yeah get around the head" Dean says after another moan. Next up was the slit at the tip of the shaft. Tasting Dean's sweet pre-cum. Sam works on the head for a bit before going down further. He teases Dean by just sucking on the head. Until Dean's had enough of that. "Come on Sammy... go down some more" Dean says a little frustrated. Sam does as told. Dean never has to put a hand to the back of Sam's head while he sucks him because Sam knows exactly how much pressure and suction to put on his dick. He knows what he is doing. As Sam sucks him Dean just lets Sam work him over and drive him crazy as he reclines with his arms folded behind his head. "Yea Sammy just like that" Dean says as Sam sucks the hell out of him. Sam doesn't say anything in response but then he takes the whole thing into his mouth hitting the back of his throat in the process. "Fuck Sammy that mouth on you" Dean exclaims "I love your head". Sam takes a break from sucking Dean off to laugh and ask "You like that"?

"Hell yeah" Dean replies as he sits up to take his jacket and t-shirt off "In- fact you do me so good that its time i show you some love; take your fucking pants off, i want to taste that sweet hole of yours".

Again Sam does as he is told.

Soon as Sam gets his underwear off Dean launches Sam head first and ass in the air into the backseat to get right at Sam's little pucker.

Sam's bent over with his head down in the seat as Dean's spread out from the front of the car to the back to get at Sam's hole.

Dean spreads Sam's ass cheeks then he dives right in between the crack. Sam's fresh back there, always so fucking fresh back there because he knows that Dean has a crazy appetite for that hole of his. They had sex before they got on the road and Dean even came inside of him as he always does and afterwards Sam washed it all out before they left the motel for the next time. "Fuck De right there" Sam moans as Dean licks him very deep. Dean's never afraid of eating Sam's bussy. It tastes so good to him. Sam uses one of his hands to push the back of Dean's head to get his tongue all up in him. Dean slobs and slurps all on Sam's hole getting it real wet and slippery for his dick. They never use lube just spit because it keeps Sam so fucking tight and they both love that feeling. "I taste cherry little bro what you wash your ass with"? Dean asks as he takes a break from rimming Sam. "Maybe i rubbed a little something something on it for you big bro" Sam responds as looks over his shoulder at Dean.

"Oh yeah" Dean says as he starts to probe and loosen Sam up with some fingers "You're so fucking kinky" he finishes through a grin. Sam just groans as Dean sticks his index finger all the way inside of his bussy. "Like that Sammy"? Dean asks as he turns the finger over churning Sam's ass tissue. "Yea De, add another one" Sam moans. Dean adds his middle finger to Sam's hole and with both of the fingers he scissors Sam open. He does this for a little while feeling Sam loosen up around his fingers then he adds a final finger. Sam's back arches. "Come on baby relax" Dean says to him when he starts to tense up from the third intrusion. It takes a minute. Then Sam's practically begging Dean to truly fuck him with his big hard cock.

"De -" He moans.

"You ready baby"? Dean asks as he's still twisting his fingers inside of Sam.

"Umhmm" Is Sam's response with a nod of his head.

"Come here" Dean says with a slap to Sam's ass "Ride this dick" Dean finishes. As he pops a squat beside Sam on the backseat after taking off his boots and pants. Sam takes off his jacket and t-shirt also before sitting atop Dean's lap.

Dean holds his erect cock straight up as Sam slowly slides his bussy down on it. Dean releases a groan of pleasure. While Sam tries to focus on his breathing he exhales feeling Dean's big dick knock the wind right out of him. "Fuck" They say in unison once Sam is fully seated on it. As much as Dean wants to immediately start fully as much of Sam's insides possible he gives Sam a minute to adjust.

He's not a brutal top.

Of course Sam's head is already craned over and because of this he doesn't have to move much to give Dean a sweet kiss encouraging him to take charge. Dean doesn't need any more reassurance than a kiss so he starts to maneuver Sam's hips making his ass go up and down on his lap. "Fuck baby you're so tight" Dean tells Sam. Sam giggles in between riding out his orgasms then says "You say that every time". 

"I know baby but damn it feels so good" Dean exclaims as he grips Sam's hips harder. Sam takes the hint. Dean wants to feel him out. He starts to ride Dean harder. With an occasional all around the dick swirl movement. Making Dean groan out in pleasure. Sam can ride a dick. He doesn't just sit there all stiff expecting for Dean to move him around on the dick. He knows how to move that ass. "I love this dick" Sam moans out as he bounces his ass atop Dean's lap. "I know you do" Dean retorts with slaps to Sam's ass cheeks.

Next thing Sam knows he's on his back looking up into Dean's green eyes as he's fucking into him.

Dean loves to fuck Sam on his back. See in other positions Sam tries to control his cries of pleasure and moans but on his back he has no choice but to let them out freely as Dean's dick always finds his spot that way.

And it's not long before Sam let's go. Dean knows exactly when it happens.

"Right there, you like it right there baby" Dean says feeling so powerful knowing that he's taken Sam over the edge. Sam can only cling on to Dean's ass cheeks wanting him as deep as possible to continue hitting his spot. He never wants to stop.

By now Sam's bussy is soaking wet, Dean's dick is just churning his juices all over the place. The backseat is definitely going to have a wet spot on it after this.

Its not long before Dean is cumming. When he feels his release his vision whites out and he gives out a whine of fuck. Then he collapses on top of Sam.

"Fuck De that's a hot load" Sam says. "You wore me out baby" Dean replies as tries to catch his breath so he can get off of his little brother. "You love it" Sam says through a smile. "I love you" Dean says before kissing Sam's lips. "I love you too De" Sam says as he rubs his brother's back who is still inside of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
